Alle Männer müssen kämpfen
by Lunniluna
Summary: Ein kleiner Oneshot, Songfic mitten in der Nacht entstanden. Slash, HPDM, Kampf mit Voldie. Lesen oder nicht lesen, das ist hier die Frage. Ich hoffe ihr entscheidete euch für ersteres und reviewt!


**Alle Männer müssen kämpfen…**

**Disclaimer**: Nur Handel mir, Harry Potter – Welt gehört J.K. Rowling (höchstens noch Warner Bros) und bei ihr (ihnen) liegen die alleinigen Rechte! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!

**Der Song** gehört Xavier Naidoo, das wunderschöne Lied heißt _Alle Männer müssen kämpfen_ und passt, wie ich finde ausgezeichnet!

Diese Geschichte ist **Slash** mit Pairing: **HP/DM, **wer damit nicht umgehen kann, weg hier!

Los geht's:

Harry Potter war ein recht ansehnlicher Mann geworden. Sein siebtes Schuljahr lag einige Tage hinter ihm und er war mit seinem Freund, Draco Malfoy in eine Wohnung nicht all zu weit entfernt der Winkelgasse gezogen.

Er und Draco hatten schon einige Krisen überstanden, ihr Zusammenkommen war wegen einem unglücklichen Zusammenprall beim Quidditch zu Stande gekommen, als sie beide auf der Krankenstation lagen, genauer gesagt ganze 5 Tage, haben sie sich immer besser kennen – und schließlich lieben- gelernt. Das Outing unter ihren Freunden war nicht wirklich glatt gelaufen und Pansy Parkinson hatte die Neuigkeit innert zwanzig Minuten in ganz Hogwarts verbreitet, indem sie heulend durch das ganze Schloss gelaufen war und immer wieder: „Potter und Draco sind zusammen, warum ich?", geschrieen hatte.

Ron war zuerst ausgerastet, Hermine war ebenfalls ziemlich durcheinander gewesen, doch schlussendlich haben sich dennoch beide für Harry entschieden. Schließlich gaben sie nicht einfach eine langjährige Freundschaft deshalb auf, weil ihr Freund glücklich war. Das wäre ja paradox! Es war nur etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig gewesen.

Dracos Vater hatte seinem Sohn so manchen drohenden Brief geschrieben, in dem er befahl, dass der londe sein Techtelmechtel mit Potter sofort kappen solle, doch Draco und Harry hatten sich schlichtweg geweigert.

Der dunkle Lord war darüber so maßlos erzürnt gewesen, das Mr. Malfoy sein Leben verlor, gemeinsam mit Wurmschwanz, der ihm lästig geworden war.

Harry hatte Monatelang nicht mehr gut geschlafen, weil Voldemort ihn mit diversen Albträumen gequält hatte, doch auch dies hatten sie erfolgreich gemeistert, in dem sie täglich Okklumentik geübt hatten, bis Harry es sprichwörtlich im Schlaf konnte.

Vor etwa fünf Monaten hatten sie sich verlobt. In einer lauen Sommernacht hatte Draco Harry den Antrag gemacht, welcher natürlich überglücklich angenommen wurde!

Das war dieselbe Nacht, in der Draco schwanger wurde. Später beichtete er Harry, dass er selber an einem Fruchtbarkeitstrank herumgepröbelt hatte…

Doch unmittelbar jetzt stand der große Kampf bevor. Draco hatte tagelang geheult, wollte seinem Harry doch beistehen, mit ihm weiterleben, oder an seiner Seite sterben!

Doch ihr gemeinsames Kind ließ das nicht zu. Niemand war bereit dazu, den Blonden tatsächlich in ihre Pläne einzuweihen, aus Angst, er würde ihnen folgen und somit sich und das Kind in Gefahr bringen.

Eines Morgens, es war erst kurz nach Sieben Uhr, hatte es an der Türe geklopft und Albus Dumbledore stand davor. Er sagte der dunkle Lord sei kurz davor, die ersten Schachzüge des Krieges auszuführen, Harry müsse mitkommen und im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens allzeit Aufbruchbereit sein.

Harry, sowie auch Draco, traf diese Nachricht wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Sie hatten beide gedacht, es bleibe noch etwas Zeit. Noch etwas Zeit für sie selbst, denn vielleicht würden sie nie wieder beieinander sein können!

Schluchzend klammerte sich Draco an Harry und dieser drückte den ehemaligen Slytherin fest an sich. Dann strich er ihm über den Bauch und sprach ganz leise, kaum hörbar:

„Alle Männer müssen kämpfen;

Sagten sie mir;

Alle Männer müssen kämpfen

Das sag ich nun dir

Viele Männer werden sterben

Und ich bet, ich wär nicht dabei

Viele Männer werden sterben und wenn's mich trifft, hoff ich du verzeihst"

Dracos Tränen begannen zu fließen und Harry küsste den etwas kleineren innig auf den Mund, als sie sich trennten, flüsterte er atemlos:

„Keiner weiß wer die Schlacht gewinnt

Pass gut auf dich auf und auf das

Ungeborene Kind

Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich dich

Wieder seh

Auch weiß ich nicht ob ich im Kampf besteh"

Harry selber standen auch die Tränen in den Augen und er versuchte krampfhaft stark zu sein, um dem Blonden einwenig Halt zugeben. Dieser kuschelte sich an seine Halsbeuge und murmelte leise:

„Ich warte hier bis du wiederkehrst

Ich glaube fest, dass du dich dem

Tod verwehrst

Du wirst dein Kind in meinen

Armen sehen

Ich glaube fest, dass wir das überstehen"

Albus mahnte zum Aufbruch und das junge Pärchen trennte sich widerwillig voneinander. Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen wegwischend, machten sie sich daran den Koffer für Harry zu packen. Nachdem dies getan war, zauberte ihn der Schwarzhaarige klein, ließ ihn in der Hosentasche verschwinden. Dumbledore sprach noch einen Fidelius Zauber über die Wohnung der beiden, bestimmte sich selbst als Geheimniswahrer und schob Harry dann sachte zur Tür. Kurz bevor sie die Wohnung verließen, drehte sich Harry noch mal um, und seine Lippen formten die Worte:

„Ich sehe dich an und ich glaube daran

Der Krieg ist vorbei, irgendwann

Dann kehre ich wieder Heim zu Mann(1)

Und Kind

Ich fände euch, wär ich auch taub und blind!"

Langsam trat er aus ihrer Wohnung, warf einen letzten Blick auf Draco, dem noch immer unaufhaltsam die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Dann stieg er entschlossen die Treppe hinunter.

Er musste den Krieg gewinnen! Egal wie!

Autornote:

-hüstel- na ja, das war irgendwie gar nicht typisch für mich. Aber es ist auch mitten in der Nacht (2.46 Uhr) und ich bin todmüde. Leider kann ich aber nicht schlafen, da ich ein wenig depri bin und Alpträume kriege (wenn auch nicht so schlimme wie unser Harry –schwachgrins-)

Wäre aber trotzdem voll lieb von euch, wenn's n Kommi gäbe und wenn's ne Morddrohung ist! –grins- Also nein, übertreiben wir es nicht!

Ich finde meine anderen Geschichten mit Humor tausend mal besser, ich habe nämlich absolut kein Talent für so was, aber bevor die Story vergammelt stell ich sie lieber mal rein…-drop-

Schöns Tägeli noch! Ich bin jetzt erst mal zwei Wochen in den Ferien! –jubel- jajajaja!

BB und Bussis, eure –manchmal evil- Lunniluna!

(1)- Da stand eigentlich Frau, aber na ja, ich glaube unser Draco hat was ansehnliches zwischen den Beinen, da müsst ich erst mal nachsehen…-hüstel-

Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, es ist zu Ende? Nö, nö! Ich mag nur Happyends und das war nicht wirklich eins, oda?

**Epilog:**

Dunkle Wolken hingen am Himmel, zogen nur schleppend weiter und sahen aus, wie Harry sich fühlte.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand dich an einen Baum gedrängt, der große Kampf war in vollem Gange. Unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen, pirschte er sich immer weiter vor.

Tränen hatte er längst keine mehr. Überall hörte man Menschen schreien, man sah Tote und Schwerverletzte am Boden liegen, Blut das die Erde benetzte.

Flüche wurden gesprochen, Farbstreifen blitzten auf, trafen oder verfehlten ihr Ziel. Todesser um Todesser, Weißmagier um Weißmagier fiel, schied aus dem Rennen um das nackte Überleben aus.

Harry hatte es längst aufgegeben, Leben retten zu wollen. Immer wenn er sich eingemischt hatte, war die Gefahr da gewesen, selbst zu sterben. Doch wenn er starb, war der Krieg vorbei, aber die Falsche Seite gewann. Was nützte es also?

Ein Fluch zischte knapp an ihm vorbei, traf einen Ast, welcher abbrach und Harry fast am Kopf getroffen hätte.

Noch einer und gleich noch einer. Harry riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Wer wusste, dass er hier stand? Es konnte doch kein Zufall sein, dass nunmehr schon der vierte Fluch knapp an seine Körper vorbei zischte?

„Potter, welches Vergnügen dich hier zu treffen! Würdest du mir die Freude machen und hinter dem Baum hervorkommen, damit ich dich wenigstens sehen kann, wenn ich dich töte?"

Die kalte Stimme jagte einen Schauer über Harrys gesamten Körper. _Jetzt_, dachte er. _Jetzt ist es soweit. Das alles entscheidende Duell beginnt! _Harry atmete einmal tief durch. Dann trat er zielsicher hinter dem Baum hervor und warf den Tarnumhang ab.

_Keiner weiß wer die Schlacht gewinnt…_

Harry hob den Kopf und blickte emotionslos in die roten Augen seines Todfeindes.

_Auch weiß ich nicht ob ich im Kampf besteh…_

„Wer wen tötet ist ja wohl noch nicht entschieden, oder?"

_Alle Männer müssen kämpfen…_

Voldemort lachte höhnisch. „Du träumst zu viel, seit ich nicht mehr zu dir vordringen konnte!"

Dann hob er den Zauberstab und ließ eine riesige Energiekuppel über ihnen entstehen.

_Viele Männer werden sterben…_

„Lass das Spiel beginnen!", sagte er bitter zu Harry.

_Und ich bet, ich wär nicht dabei…_

Langsam hoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Stupor!", rief Harry ohne nachzudenken.

Voldemort wich gelassen aus und der Fluch zerschnellte an der Kuppel.

„Wenn du nicht mit was besserem kommst, habe ich schon gewonnen!", sagte Voldemort und seine roten Augen blitzten überheblich. „Froidemento!", rief er plötzlich und Harry entkam dem Strahl, indem er sich zur Seite rollte, sonst wäre er eingefroren.

Dann hoben sie gleichzeitig den Zauberstab, sprachen gleichzeitig denselben Fluch: „Avada Cedavera!"

_Der Krieg ist vorbei, irgendwann…_

Grüne Lichtstrahle brachen aus den Spitzen ihrer Zauberstäbe.

Harry wusste, er konnte nicht mehr zur Seite weichen, es war zu späht. Er schloss die Augen und dachte an Dracos letzte Worte:

„_Ich warte hier bis du wiederkehrst_

_Ich glaube fest, dass du dich dem_

_Tod verwehrst_

_Du wirst dein Kind in meinen _

_Armen sehen_

_Ich glaube fest, dass wir das überstehen"_

Plötzlich hüllte sich Harry in eine Aura aus rotem, blendend hellem Licht.

Es wurde ihm unendlich heiß, und dann sah er, wie der grüne Lichtstrahl Voldemorts an ihm abprallte und verpuffte.

_Der Krieg ist vorbei, irgendwann…_

Sein Körper zitterte und er bekam schreckliche Narbenschmerzen. Was war geschehen?

Harrys Fluch hatte getroffen!

Gepeinigt sank Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort in die Knie, seine Haut schien zu brennen. Harrys Narbenschmerzen stiegen ins Unermessliche und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Dann sah er wie sich etwas Schwarzes von dem Körper des anderen trennte. Wie eine kleine Rauchwolke stieg die Seele Voldemorts über seinen Körper, zerstörte die Energiekuppel und löste sich schließlich vollkommen auf. Der Körper Voldemorts lag ausgemergelt und bleich auf dem Boden.

Harry presste sich die Hände auf seine Stirn. Doch dann, plötzlich, waren seine Narbenschmerzen so plötzlich verschwunden, wie sie gekommen waren. Ohne jede Kraft langte Harry nach seinem Zauberstab und ließ einen goldenen Lichtstreifen am Himmel, direkt über ihm entstehen und wurde ohnmächtig.

_Ich glaube fest, dass wir das überstehen…_

„Harry?" Der Schwarzhaarige spürte undeutlich, wie ihn jemand auf eine Bahre hob und er etwas grässlich Bitteres eingeflösst bekam. „Harry, hörst du mich?"

Langsam schlug der Goldjunge die Augen auf, blendendes Licht traf seine Netzhaut. Er hob schwerfällig eine Hand an, um sich die Augen zu reiben, als ihm zum wiederholten Male etwas eingeflösst wurde und er ohne Probleme die Augen aufschlagen konnte.

Er lag noch immer an Ort und Stelle, jedoch auf eine Bahre gebettet und seine Wunden mit Salbe und Verband versorgt.

„Harry, du hast es geschafft! Der Krieg ist vorbei!" Albus Dumbledore beugte sich lächelnd über den ehemaligen Gryffindor und wartete auf dessen Reaktion.

„Toll!", kam es schwach von ihm. „Kann ich jetzt nach Hause?"

„Natürlich!", strahlte Dumbledore und gab ihm ein Stückchen Schokolade.

Harry aß es folgsam und ihm ging es gleich ein Stückchen besser.

_Du wirst dein Kind in meinen Armen sehen…_

„Professor?"

„Ja, Harry?" Dumbledore aß selbst ein Stück eines Schokoladenriegels.

„Hat Draco das Kind schon bekommen?"

„Vorgestern.", nickte Dumbledore. „Ich hätte es dir so gerne erzählt, doch du warst schon mitten im Kampf.", setzte er traurig an.

Doch Harry strahlte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich appariere dann mal nach Hause. Draco wird sich unendliche Sorgen machen!"

„Sicher, geh nur! Ich werde dann noch mal bei euch vorbeischauen, um dir zu danken!", schmunzelte der alte Schulleiter.

Harry nickte. „Wiedersehen!" Dann apparierte er direkt vor seinen Wohnblock.

Leise betrat er die Treppe und stieg sachte Schritt für Schritt nach Oben und öffnete ganz leise die Türe.

Draco lag im Schlafzimmer. In den armen hatte er ein kleines Baby. Ein Junge!

Harry blieb wie angewurzelt an der Türe stehen. Das Bild war einfach zu schön! Nur die Tränen auf dem Gesicht des Vaters passten nicht ganz zur Situation…

„Draco…", seufzte Harry leise und der Kopf des Blonden schnellte herum.

In seinen Augen erschien ein warmes Strahlen. Sachte legte er seinen Sohn in die Wiege, drehte sich dann um und fiel Harry um den Hals.

„Harry! Harry! Du bist wieder da! Du lebst! Du hast ihn besiegt! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Ich…"

Harry hatte den ehemaligen Slytherin mit einem Kuss unterbrochen, in den er alle Verzweiflung der letzten Wochen hineinlegte. Draco erwiderte stürmisch und als sie sich trennten kuschelten sich Draco sofort an Harrys Brust.

„Immer noch meine alte Schmusekatze!", strahlte Harry und Draco kniff ihn leicht in die Brust.

„Bin nicht alt", protestierte er im Ton eines kleinen Kindes und Harry mussten seinen Schatz dafür gleich noch mal küssen.

„Komm, ich stell dir unseren Sohn vor!", unterbrach Draco den Kuss und zog Harry an der Hand zu der kleinen Wiege.

Harry beugte sich darüber und hob sachte das Baby aus seiner Schlafstätte.

„Er ist genau so wunderschön wie du!", hauchte Harry hingerissen und besah sich das Baby mit dem siberblonden Haaren und der hellen Haut, die ihn unverkennbar als halben Malfoy kennzeichnete.

Draco kicherte verlegen, wurde dann aber ernst. „Du solltest mal seine Augen sehen!"

„Warum?", Harry hob den Kopf und blickte Draco liebevoll an.

„Er hat die gleichen hinreißend grünen Augen wie du!"

Finish.

Soo. Das war das richtige Ende. Jetzt ist es –aufuhrblick- 3.38 Uhr. Ich glaub ich versuch doch noch mal zu schlafen –gähn- bin wirklich SEHR müde!

Gibt's n Review? –euchanbettel- eure –manchmal evil- Lunniluna.


End file.
